


Revolution

by Lizzy100



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Love, Other, Revolution, Romance, Science Fiction, War, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Revolution fics I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miles' Story

Summary: This is the full story of Miles Matheson in Miles' POV, so it's more in depth. Read to find out what happens. 

￼  
My name is Miles Matheson and I am the former general of the Militia. Bass and I made the Militia in the beginning days of the blackout. Things were very different for everyone before the blackout, though.  
When we were kids, Bass and I shared a love for Rachel. Back then, Ben and Rachel weren't married. They were just dating. And then there was the night Ben passed out on the couch after drinking too much.  
Rachel and I were in the kitchen talking when we suddenly started to kiss. But after that, nothing happened.  
A few years later, they got married.  
When Sebastian Monroe and I were younger, he lost his family. He didn't have his wife and kids anymore. And then I found him by their graves one night, a gun in hand, crying. I knew what he was attempting to do.  
"I have nothing left," I remember him telling me.  
"You have me. After all, what would I be without you?" I remember replying to him.  
That night, I saved him from himself.  
A year later, we went to the war together. We fought like hell and watched out for one another. But then I was shot.   
I remember looking at him and saying, "You gotta go, Bass."  
I remember him looking at me and saying, "If you're dying, I'm dying with you." And then I survived and we both went back home to Georgia.  
A year later, Charlie and Danny were born. I used to visit sometimes, but only when I could.   
When Charlie, Ben and Rachel's daughter, was four years old, I gave her a ride in my car and sang along with the music I had playing. I was such a terrible singer that she just kept laughing at me. How sweet that memory is to me.  
The night of the blackout, Ben, my brother, called me to warn me about it.  
"Benjamin, hey," I remember greeting.  
"Where have you been?" I remember him asking. And then he told me, "Listen to me. Everything will turn off and it will never turn back on."  
"What are you talking about? What's going to turn off?" I remember asking, before he started breaking up. "Ben? Did I lose you, Ben?"  
A few minutes later, my phone turned off. Then all the cars turned off. And then I remember Bass and I getting out of my car and looking at the line of cars. Then I remember looking at Bass and asking, "What the hell just happened?"  
After the blackout, people fled to the country. I never saw my family again for a very long time, so Bass and I were on our own. We worked together to survive.  
One day, we ran into a guy getting beaten up by another guy. The other guy's pal, I guess that's what he was, was looking through the guy's stuff. I remember shooting both of them to help the guy. And then Bass asked me, "What did you do?" I then remember telling him, "How many bodies have we passed, Bass? No one was going to do anything. If someone doesn't do anything, then there's nothing left." I then remember us helping the guy, we found to be Jeremy.  
A few months later, we worked together and made the Militia. I'm the one that made the rules and trained them. Both Bass and I were general of the Militia. It started as a sort of government---like an organization to keep people in line, but then Bass ruined it. He changed everything after a rebel guy bombed the diner we had been eating dinner at. I got hurt and Bass thought he had to go out on revenge. He did it by killing the rebel guy and the rebel guy's wife and kids. He screwed up, but I still had his back.  
When I was still general, Rachel came to me to help me find out how to turn the power back on. Ben, Charlie, and Danny were far away. Not even Rachel knew where they were at. She never said how to bring the power back on, though. And you know why? Because she's stubborn and didn't want the Militia to have it, because she knew what the Militia could do with that kind of power.  
I remember the day I went to get her family. We couldn't find them anywhere, so I asked her, "Where's your family, Rachel?"  
"With luck, long gone. Do you think we don't hear the stories? General Matheson; child and parent killer. We are ashamed to call you a part of our family."  
I remember getting her up against a car, hand around her throat, saying, "That's not what you used to say about me."  
After that, I took her to the headquarters and we tried to get her to tell us how to get the power back on, but she never told us.  
One night, I stood in front of the foot of Bass' bed. I knew Bass wouldn't change what he was becoming. I was silent, as I tried to get the guts to do what I felt I had to do; kill him to stop him. But then he woke up to see me standing there. And that's when I pulled the gun on him. I couldn't pull the trigger, though, so I left the Militia. I left all that I had created and cared about, including Rachel and Nora and Bass, to go into hiding and hope to never see my best friend again.   
When I reached Chicago, I sent a telegram to Ben to tell him what was going on, where I was, and that I was safe.  
Ten years later, Charlie and the others came to Chicago to find me. Charlie told me that Ben told her to find me, because I was the only hope they had to get Danny back from the Militia. I didn't want to go, but Charlie made up my mind.  
I remember asking her, "And why would I do that?"  
I remember her telling me, as she tried not to cry, "Because we're family."  
I couldn't argue with that so Charlie, Maggie, Aaron, and I left Chicago to find Danny. And during that time, Nora became a part of our group. Then Maggie died after some dogs attacked, and Jason helped look after Charlie, even though he's part of the Militia.  
Later on, Charlie and Jason fell in love and we got Danny back. We even got Rachel back. The only Matheson that's missing in the picture is my dear brother Ben. He was killed by the Militia.   
Recently, I, along with the others, have lost Nora. She was my true love and best friend and I lost her. She was killed, helping us fight Militia and turn the power back on. The only thing I have left is family and friends. Even Bass is my friend and family. I rescued him after the Militia imprisoned him in their camp outside the tower.   
Now we have worse problems to solve. Tom Neville is the new Militia General and he wants Bass and the rest of us dead. And Jason is with Tom, his father. I can only imagine what's going on inside Charlie's head. She loves him, but he's with the Militia. Rachel and I are the only family she has left. Ben and Danny were both killed by Militia. I can't help her now, though. All I can think about is Nora. How am I supposed to do the things I have to do to help her and the others without Nora? I need time to heal, but I can't. We have to keep moving, no matter what any of us feel. I can't help but to recall what Nora said a few days before we got to the tower.   
"One of us will end up watching the other die," I remember her telling me when we were in a room on a boat. And she was right. Before we got to the infirmary in the tower, she died in my arms. I've seen death; hell, I killed fathers and sons and daughters and so on; but Nora's death is a devastation to me. Though, I know it shouldn't be. So this is my story.


	2. Bass' Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Sebastian Monroe's story beginning to the end in Sebastian's POV. I hope you enjoy.

My name is Sebastian Monroe, and I am the former Militia general that Miles Matheson and I created. Miles and I have been friends since we were kids. We go way back. We have always been close. We are brothers, though we are not related. We're so close that we forgive one another, no matter how bad the other screws up.  
When Miles and Rachel were dating back in our school days, we fell in love and had a fling Miles never knew about. We ended it when Emma and I fell in love. Then Miles and Rachel ended it when Rachel and Ben fell in love and later got married.  
When we were in the war, we fought like hell and survived. Then Miles got shot.  
“You gotta go, Bass,” I remember him telling me.  
“If you're dying, I'm dying with you,” I remember telling him.  
After Miles survived, we went back home to Georgia.  
When the blackout happened, it was unexpected. Ben and Rachel were behind what happened, but it was an accident. They didn't have control over it anymore; Ben's boss, Randall, did. Ben, Rachel, Charlie, and Danny left the city shortly after it happened, and so did Miles and I. Everyone that left the city, escaped to the country. And then Miles shot a couple guys to save a guy we found out was named Jeremy. Then Miles made a point, saying, “Someone had to do something.”  
Later, Miles and I created the Militia. We trained people that wanted to be a part of it and others rebelled. We called them the rebels. Some of the rebels tried to rise against us. At first, it was one man. He bombed a restaurant Miles and I were eating dinner at and Miles got hurt worst than me. For Miles' sake, I killed the man and his family. Miles thought I had gone too far though, and he attempted to kill me one night in bed. He couldn't pull the trigger, though. Then he left and fled to one of the cities; Chicago.  
Ten years later, his niece, Charlie Matheson, came to him for help in getting Danny, her younger and only brother, back from the Militia soldiers. Danny was all she had left of blood related family, excluding Miles and Rachel, because Ben had been killed by a Militia soldier. So Miles helped her.  
During the time of searching for Danny, Nora Clayton tagged along and Maggie, Charlie's mother figure and friend, was attacked by a dog and died soon after.  
After they rescued Danny and Rachel from being imprisoned at my headquarters, Danny was killed by Militia soldiers, helping to stop my soldiers from attacking rebel camps and killing rebels.  
As you can tell from my history, I have changed. I screwed up. Now my own men are shooting at me. I'm running for my life, as to survive and not be killed by my own men.


	3. Charlie Matheson’s Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Charlie's story in her POV set in S1.

My name is Charlie Matheson and I am the eldest and last child of Ben and Rachel Matheson. My younger and only brother, Danny, was killed by Militia. I am also, Miles Matheson's niece. I'm his niece, because Ben was his brother. I say was, because Ben was killed by Militia. I have lost almost everyone that I love and care about. My dad and brother are dead; Maggie, my mother figure, is dead; and Nora is dead. Maggie died from blood loss after some dogs attacked, and Nora died of blood loss from an explosion. She was too close to an explosive when it went off.   
When I was little, I lived with mom, dad, and Danny in Georgia. Miles and his best friend, Sebastian Monroe, also lived in Georgia. Miles didn't visit much, though.   
I was about four years old when the blackout happened. Mom and dad let us eat out of a ice cream tub before we packed what we could and left to go to the country. Before the blackout, though, I remember that Uncle Miles came by for a visit and let me ride in his car. He had one of those old tape decks. He had some music playing, while he drove. I remember him singing alone and me just laughing.   
I remember that on our way to the country, mom left us and I didn’t understand why. We never saw mom again until recently.   
When we got to the country and made a home for ourselves, dad found Maggie and Aaron and took them in. . Aaron became a teacher to the kids, while Maggie was a mother figure and friend to Danny and I. I was the main one that looked after Danny, though. He had asthma and it became my number one job to look after and take care of Danny.   
When we first left after the blackout, mom told me when I was little, "Your job, Charlie, is to hold Danny's hand. Don't let go of Danny's hand. Can you do that, Charlie?"  
When the Militia came to take dad and dad obliged, Danny didn't want them to take him. I wasn't even there. I was off in the woods pouting like a little brat. But when I heard a gun shot, I ran back and saw my dad shot and Maggie at his side on the ground, Aaron standing not far away. Dad was still alive enough to tell me that Danny was gone, the Militia took him, and to go to Chicago where Miles was at.   
When I left to go find my uncle, Aaron and Maggie insisted on going with me. I couldn't say anything to get them to stay home, so they tagged along.   
On our way, Jason joined us, and when we found Miles in Chicago, he was just a guy in a bar constantly drinking. He didn’t want to go, but I argued that we're family. So we all left to go find Danny.  
Along the way, Maggie died from too much blood loss after some dogs attacked.   
Shortly afterward, Nora, one of Miles' old friends, joined our little group.   
After we rescued Danny and mom from Monroe's clutches, we set off to find out how to stop Monroe from getting power. I didn't even know that mom was alive until we rescued her, though. Ever since she left, I thought she was dead.   
When we got a hold of an amulet and headed to the tower, Tom Neville, Jason's father, was in our group, but we didn't trust him. He's Militia, after all.   
When we got to the tower, there were Militia and Grace's friends. Grace was one of dad's friends when we lived in Georgia. Her friends tried to kill us all, because we were on our way to level twelve to bring the power back on. In the process though, Miles and Nora were shot at and Nora died in Miles’ arms, and I was almost shot dead. Monroe saved me, though. He shot and killed a guy, saving my life. I never liked Monroe, so I didn’t thank him. I don’t know why he saved my life, but he did.   
When we got to the tower to level twelve and were going to turn the power on, Randall set off the missiles and then shot himself. And that is my story.


	4. Her Knight (Charlie and Miles' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S1E when a building was bombed by the Militia with Charlie and Jason still inside, and Jason made it out but Charlie was still trapped in there. Will Miles find her in time? Will he be able to help her? Will she be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Charlie

When the Militia come from the north, Jason and I run for cover inside a building, but they blast buildings, including the one we're in. Then everything collapses and goes black.

Miles

I run towards the middle pile of the area that was once a building, just like the other piles of bricks surrounding it.  
I kneel down and start moving bricks, desperate to find her. She's the last of my family, excluding Rachel. I don't want to lose her. Charlie is all I have left, not counting Rachel. I'll do anything for her. She's my niece. I have to protect her the best I can.  
“Charlie! Charlie!” I say, as I continue to move bricks.  
I don't receive a reply, and I don't hear anything from the pile to tell me that she's here and okay.  
After several minutes, I find her and get her out. I then gently lay her down on her back on the ground, and search for a pulse on the side of her neck. She's alive which relieves me. I then pull her gently into my arms and pick her up.  
“Let's go,” I say to her.  
I walk towards the camp where the rebels, Nora, Jason, Tom, and Rachel are at.  
As I walk, I know that my niece, Charlie Matheson, my brother, Ben's daughter, will be okay. I'm very thankful that she'll be okay. I don't know what would happen if I ever lost her.


	5. What If?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a one-shot. A whole bunch of what if scenes on the first season.

What If #1

Miles and Nora were behind rocks and bricks shooting at the Militia guys to take them down. They were there to find Charlie.  
“Cover me,” Miles said.  
“You're going to run head on into Militia fire?” Nora questioned him, as if he was insane.  
“Yeah. I left Rachel for dead. I'm not going to leave Charlie for dead. Okay? Now cover me.”  
There was no more room for debate, as he ran head on toward the Militia. So she had to help him. She shot at the men, as he ran for the collapsed building.

 

Once there, Miles started digging for his only niece.  
When he saw her, he carefully pulled her out. He then layed her gently down.  
“Charlie,” he called to her. “Charlie, can you hear me? Wake up. Please wake up, Charlie.”  
He knew they couldn't stay there, so he gently picked her up and walked back towards the camp, Nora at his left side.

What If #2  
Miles chased after Nora to stop her from running towards the Militia. Then he lost sight of her and he was thrown when a blast happened. Then everything went black.

What If #3  
Nora, Miles, and Sebastian were in the water when they got shot at. They all disappeared under the water and the people walked away. Nora surfaced a moment later, but she didn't see Miles or Sebastian. She coughed before she went in search of them; mostly for Miles.

 

Miles woke up in a hall to blurrily see Nora and Bass. Bass was on his back out cold. He then realized that he had been shot in the side, while Nora had been shot in the right shoulder. He looked over at his best friend to see that he had been shot in the left shoulder.  
Nora had her hands pressed to Miles' wound to try and stop the bleeding.  
She looked down at him, as she did so.  
“Bass,” he said.  
Then he looked up at her.  
“Listen to me. Get my brother.”  
She wanted to argue, but knew what he was thinking. Bass had saved his life time and time again. He might save his life now. So she left Miles to go and wake Bass up.

 

When Bass came to, Nora told him about Miles. As much as he and Miles hated one another at times, especially now, he would never let Miles die. Not by anyone. Not if he could help it. So he got to his feet and headed over to go help his brother. They were brothers and they would save one another's asses to the end of the world.

 

Not long afterward, Miles was okay so he lived and so did the others. So everybody lived happily ever after; especially, when Rachel and Aaron got the power back on.


	6. General To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S1. What if Charlie was captured and tortured by the Militia without Bass' knowledge? Will he find out and stop it in time? Read to find out what happens.

General Sebastian Monroe was in his room at the Monroe headquarters. He was seated at his desk writing in a brown book, hand gun on his desk on the right.  
Sebastian looked up when one of his men walked in with an envelope.  
“A letter for you, sir.”  
Monroe took it.  
“Thank you.”  
He watched the guy leave and close the doors, before he opened the letter. And as soon as he saw the first few words, he knew it was from Miles. And this is what it read:

Bass,  
You know I wouldn't be writing to you if it wasn't urgent. I know after everything, we both will do anything for family. Bass, Charlie is missing. We've been looking for her for days. I can only guess that she was taken by Militia. If our friendship means anything, help me find Charlie. When you find her, bring her safely back home to me.  
Sincerely,  
Miles,

Bass set it down on his desk in thought. He knew Miles was right. Miles was always right. And Miles would always be family to Bass, whether they were related or not. They had saved one another several times in the past. Bass had saved Miles when Miles had been hurt twice, and Miles had saved Bass from himself. Miles was all Bass had now. Sure, he was General of the Militia, but that didn't count. Not when Miles wasn't there to share it all with him. He and Miles would do anything for one another, so Bass knew he had to do this for Miles.  
Bass headed out of his room to see if she was there without his knowledge.  
Monroe would never admit it out loud, but he did care about Charlie. She was a part of Miles and Rachel's family and he cared about both Rachel and Miles; even if he hadn't shown it to Rachel since the blackout.

 

As he walked down halls, he looked through the little window in each door in each prison room that held a few people. Some were rebels that were being held there, but others were Militia soldiers that had had to be dealt with as soon as possible, or they would get out of his hands. It was his responsibility to keep everyone in line now, because Miles was no longer a part of the Militia. He hadn't been a part of the Militia for about five years now. It was hard for Bass though, because everything was on his shoulders. He missed what carefree life he once had, but he felt that he couldn't leave the Militia or everything would collapse. That's why he stayed. Not only that; he stayed because Miles had made the Militia. If it wasn't for him, the Militia wouldn't exist in the first place. Decides, everything Bass did, he did for Miles.  
He stopped at the torture room where he had once had Nora tortured for information about the whereabouts of where Miles was located at. But now Nora wasn't there, because Nora was with Miles and as happy and healthy as she could be with him. Now he saw that Charlie had taken Nora's place in that room and she wasn't looking too good at all.  
General Monroe opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind himself. And as he closed it, the three Militia soldiers, one that included Tom Neville, looked at him, knowing they were in deep trouble about now. But the soldiers didn't even know how the General knew that she was here in the first place.  
“Gentlemen,” he said.  
“Let me explain,” Tom requested of him.  
“Tom, you may go and I will deal with you another time.”  
Tom left the room, closing the door behind himself without another word.  
“As for you two, there's only one thing I can do. You're being denounced. Go home and join what you have left of family. I don't want to see or hear of you ever again. Now go.”   
Bass watched them leave, closing the door behind themselves, before going to Charlie Matheson's side where she sat, head down, tied to a wooden chair, scratches and wounds in a few places.  
He untied her hands and feet, before gently picking her up in his arms and leaving the room with her, heading back to his room.

 

Once in his room, he layed her gently down in his bed and started to carefully tend to her wounds and scratches with what he had of a first-aid kit. He didn't have much, but it was better than nothing at all. And once he had finished, he sent for some food and something to drink for her, guessing how badly she had been treated by his own men.  
When the food had arrived, he thanked the soldier and sent him out of his room, before going to care for her again. He knew if she were to get better, it would be with some food, drinks, and a lot of rest. After that, he would take her back to Miles. And in the meantime, he would give Tom a firm talking to, if that.  
He sat down on her bedside with a bowl of Chicken Noodle soup and a cup of milk on the end table by the bed.  
A moment afterwards, she slowly came to.  
“Welcome back to the present,” he greeted.  
“Monroe?” she weakly questioned.  
“I know. You're surprised to see me after everything I've done and after what my soldiers did to you. Those were not my orders. I didn't even know you were here until I got a letter from Miles. He said he thought you might've been taken, so I looked into it. As long as you're a part of Miles and Rachel's family, you're my family too. If anyone tries anything like that again, I swear I'll kill them. Now please eat,” he said to her.  
She saw the food and immediately felt hungry. She had to eat or she would stay as weak and helpless as she was. But she wanted to know if Monroe was telling the truth. And when she looked at him, she saw that he was. She saw sympathy, worry, and love in his face.  
She sighed.  
“Fine,” she replied, starting to sit up in bed.  
The General helped her sit up and then handed her the bowl of soup.  
As she ate, he watched her.  
I promise you I will take you home to Miles as soon as you feel better, and I will never let you get hurt or anyone lay a hand on you again, he thought to himself. He then added to himself, I sound like a protective father. I’m not her father. I’m not even a friend to her or blood related family. I know she hates me, but I have to do what I can for her. She’s like family to me just as much as Miles. I won’t let her be hurt or killed as long as I’m in power. She will not come to any sort of harm if I can help it.  
When she was finished, he took the bowl from her and gave her the glass of milk, before setting the empty bowl back on the end table. He then watched her again.  
He knew it was strange to her for him to care so much about her, but he didn't rightfully care.  
When she was finished with the glass, he set it back down on the end table and helped her lay back down.  
“Feel better soon, Charlie. Regain your strength and I'll take you back to Miles,” he told her, before getting to his feet and adding, “I'll be back as soon as I can. I have some unfinished business to deal with.”  
She silently watched him leave his room and close the doors behind himself, before sleep over took her.

 

Sebastian found Tom Neville outside and spoke to him in a corner by a wall away from the other soldiers.  
“What am I going to do with you, Tom? I could kill you and do whatever I want with your family, or I can send you home. I could even do worse things to you than you've done to Charlie. I will not let anything happen to Charlie or any of the other Mathesons, nor that rebel Nora. Understood?”  
“I can explain,” he insisted.  
“You can't, Tom. Whatever you have against Miles has made you go overboard. You will return to your family and leave this town. I will not see you nor hear of you ever again unless it's for a good reason. Now go.”  
“Yes, sir,” Tom replied, before leaving to go get his wife and his only son, Jason Neville.

 

When he returned, the General saw her asleep in his bed, so he silently closed the doors and went to sit in his desk. He kept alert for when she awoke again, though. He would not leave his room unless there was a cause to.  
He took his pen and started writing again in the brown book.

 

When Charlie was herself again a few weeks later, Monroe kept his promise to her to take her home to Miles. And when he did, Miles thanked him for returning his niece. They then watched Monroe go back to the Militia headquarters in Philly. So everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, it was still the blackout.


	7. The Dark Tower (1st revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S1E20 finale. What if someone got shot when they were shot at by the Militia? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day, as Miles and Bass kicked one another's assess not far from the river. That's when a helicopter was seen and heard in the sky by Bass and Miles. That's when they started getting shot at.  
Miles hid behind a log, while Bass hid behind a tree, before Bass came out from behind it with hands up in surrender.  
“Hold your fire! It's General Monroe!” he told them, as he did so.  
Suddenly, Bass was shot. Despite the pain though, he was able to land behind the tree for cover.  
As the helicopter flew away, Miles got to his feet and scanned the area for his best friend.  
“Bass!” he called, fearing the worst.  
When he saw his foot sticking out from behind a tree, he ran towards him.  
When he saw his friend, he knelt by him and looked down at him. And as he did, he started to open Bass' shirt to see the damage, ready to save his best friend's life.  
“Miles,” Bass half whispered.  
“Hang in there, Bass,” Miles said, as he applied pressure to Bass' lower stomach wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  
As Bass layed on his back, he knew he was dying. He knew Miles was trying his best, but neither of them were doctors.  
“Stay with me, Bass. We'll get through this,” he heard Miles say, but everything sounded far away. “We have to get back to the tower,” he heard him add.  
A few minutes later, everything started to slowly fade, as they slowly made their way towards where they had come from. It was their only way in.  
“Over here!” Miles said to Nora, hearing her calling for him, as he swam towards her in the tunnel, keeping Bass above the surface of the water.  
Nora swam over to his side.  
“What happened?”  
“Militia got a lucky shot at him,” Miles answered her.  
Nora didn't question why he was helping him. She knew that they were best friends and couldn't survive if one of them were dead. Plus, she knew Miles had lost a lot.  
When they got to the platform that led into a hallway, she helped Miles with Sebastian.  
When they found the others in a room and joined them, Nora closed the door, while Miles gently layed Bass down on his back on the floor.  
“Did you shoot him?” Charlie had to ask her uncle.  
“Militia did,” he answered his niece.  
Charlie couldn't see how her uncle could go from wanting Monroe dead to wanting to save his life. She didn't know about their relationship as much as Nora did.  
Miles stood up and looked at Rachel.  
“Where's the infirmary?”  
“Level ten. I know where it is. I'll go.”  
“No. Charlie and I will go. Stay here,” Miles ordered, before handing her a gun.  
Charlie's mother watched Miles and Charlie walk out the door, before closing it behind themselves. She then went to go kneel beside Sebastian Monroe and looked down at the man that had once held a gun to her children.  
“Bass?” she called.  
“Rachel,” he whispered, eyes closed.  
She sighed in relief, glad that he was still alive and awake. He hadn't personally shot and killed her only son, Danny. She couldn't exactly be mad at him for what had happened, because he hadn't been there and hadn't ordered anything to happen to Danny. It wasn't fully his fault. The only thing he had done that had led up to Danny's death was order his men to shoot every rebel camp they could find. She definitely couldn't be mad at him now, since he was dying and all.  
While Charlie and Miles went to the infirmary, Rachel did what she could to stop or slow the bleeding of his wound.

 

When Miles and Charlie arrived back shortly after, they did what they could to take care of Bass. All except Charlie and Aaron, of course. Aaron didn't know what to do and how to help, and Charlie didn't really care for Monroe. She held him personally responsible for the death of her only brother and her father, Ben.

 

After a while, Miles and Rachel finished up with him and Bass wasn't dying anymore, which was a plus for everyone that cared for him, at least. So Bass lived and got to getting better. Now all they had to worry about was the Militia.


	8. The Dark Tower (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the S1 finale. Bass gets hurt saving Charlie from that unnamed person. Will he be okay? Will Charlie be okay? Read to find out what happens.

As Sebastian Monroe walked into what looked like a storage room, because of the metal shelf and other shelves that lined the wall, he saw Charlie Matheson sitting on the cement floor with the metal shelf half on her. A guy dressed in black stood by her with a hand gun, finger on the trigger, gun raised, ready to kill her.  
Bass stood by the doorway by a wall, as he saw the scene.  
“Get away from her,” he warned the guy.  
The guy faced him and trained the gun on Bass.  
“Don't shoot,” Bass said.  
The guy was unfamiliar and wasn't Militia, though. So he didn't listen and fired.  
Bass staggered back with a gun shot in his left leg.  
Through the searing pain in his leg, knowing he couldn't let anything happen to Miles' niece, he glared at the guy he didn't know.  
“Leave her alone,” he repeated.  
“Who are you to tell me what to do? You're not even the General Monroe of the Militia anymore. I don't have to follow your rules. I follow my own,” he replied to Monroe.  
So, he knows me. I must be famous in even this part of the country. I'll have to teach him some manners, Monroe thought to himself.  
Monroe stepped towards him, facing him just inches away.  
“Now listen to me. I may not be the general anymore, but I play by the rules. When it comes to Miles' family, you leave them the hell alone.”  
They did a stare down with one another.   
“Well, I don’t,” the guy replied.   
The guy pointed his gun at Bass again.   
“So, you'd do anything for Miles; even after everything you've done to everyone around you?”  
“Hell, yeah.”  
The guy looked at Charlie and trained his gun on her again.  
Sebastian Monroe grabbed his arm, twisting it away from her. And then they were fighting over the gun, Bass determined to save Charlie from a certain death, the guy determined to get rid of Bass and kill Charlie.  
Suddenly, Bass felt another jolt of pain, as the gun went off, but kept on until he finally got the gun away and knocked the guy out. He then stumbled back and leaned against the wall by the door, hand to his gut wound. He had done it. He had saved Charlie; but with a price. He was hurt. Now he knew what Miles had felt when he had been shot in the gut back in the war before the blackout happened.  
This is it. I’m done for, he thought to himself.

 

Once she had the shelf off of her, she made up her mind to help the guy that had just saved her life. She didn't know why he had done it, but she had been paying attention to what had been going on and knew what he had said. He was doing it for Miles' sake, but she had seen that Monroe cared about her. She guessed she had to stop calling him Monroe though, because he wasn't a part of the Militia anymore as that guy had announced.  
She ran towards him, as he sat with his back up against the wall.  
She knelt in front of him.  
He looked at her.  
“I guess I'm dying then,” he commented.  
“You're not,” she assured him, and then looked around at the shelves to see if there was anything to help staunch the bleeding or take care of the wound.  
“You're just saying that,” he told her.  
She went to a nearby shelf and grabbed part of a white sheet. She figured it would work for now, so she headed back over to him.  
She knelt down again.  
He knew what she was attempting, so he took his hand away from his wound and she wrapped it around his waist and over the wound.  
“Let's go,” she said.  
She helped him to his feet, an arm around him, his arm around her shoulders, and they both walked that way as they headed down the halls to go find out where Rachel and the others were hiding out at. They both knew it had to be in one of the rooms. And while they did that, they also went in search of the infirmary.  
As they headed down yet another hall, they found finally found the infirmary.  
Once they entered, Charlie closed the door and Bass sat on a bed, while Charlie got the supplies she needed to help both of his wounds.  
As they headed down yet another hall, they found finally found the infirmary.  
Once they entered, Charlie closed the door and Bass sat on a bed, while Charlie got the supplies she needed to help both of his wounds.

 

When his wounds were bandaged up, they left the infirmary and looked for Rachel and the others. That didn't take long, because they found Nora, Miles, Aaron, and Aaron's wife in a room that had only one door.  
Once they were inside the room, Aaron closed the door behind them. And then the questions started.  
“What's he doing here?” Nora asked.  
“Why are you here?” Rachel directly asked Bass.  
“Why did you bring him here?” Aaron asked Charlie.  
“Bass,” Miles greeted, seeing the shape he was in. No matter what, he and Bass were still best friends. They would always and forever be brothers.  
“He saved my life,” Charlie answered Nora and Aaron.  
“I saved your daughter,” Bass answered Rachel.  
Miles and Bass looked at one another knowingly.  
Bass and Rachel looked at one another.  
Everyone was silent, finally accepting the fact that Bass was a part of them now; especially, after Bass told them what had happened with him and the Militia, and what Charlie told them went on between them and the unknown guy.  
Soon, everyone headed towards level twelve to turn the lights back on.


	9. The Dark Tower (3rd revised version; Bass’ POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the S1 finale, but in Bass' POV when Bass saves Charlie when some guy is about to shoot and kill her. Read to find out what happens.

As I walk through a room, coil gun in hand, looking for an exit, I see Charlie Matheson, Miles' niece and Rachel's daughter. A shelf is on top of her and a guy I don't know, wearing black clothes, coil gun in hand, is standing not far from her, gun raised, ready to kill her.  
I stop and raise my gun, as he goes to pull the trigger. Then I shoot the guy and walk up to her, before kneeling down, gun on the floor. I then toss the shelf off of her.  
I look down at her with concern for her.  
“Charlie,” I say.  
I see that she has a gut wound by her right side, and some blood on either side of her head.  
“Monroe?” she softly questions.  
“It's me. I'm saving your life,” I inform her.  
I gently pull her into my arms and get to my feet, gun in one hand. I then leave the hallway and search for the infirmary. And as I do, she rests her head on my right shoulder.

 

Once inside the infirmary, I lay her gently down on a bed and get some supplies from cupboards, knowing what I need from the Militia training I once had.  
As I start taking care of her wound and head, I speak to her.  
“Charlie, stay with me. Stay awake.”  
She looks up at me, clearly trying to fight against the grogginess.  
I don't know her as well as Miles, so I can't tell her to think of a certain memory to keep her awake.

 

Once finished, I look at her. She still looks groggy, but I know she'll be okay. She's fighter, after all; like Miles.  
I gently pick her up and she wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. I then go in search of Miles' group, Charlie resting in my arms.

 

Later, I find them and Charlie gets to being herself again. We then team up to bring the lights back on.


	10. The Dark Tower (4th revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the S1 finale. Miles gets shot. Will he live? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night. Nora, Miles, and Bass were in the water in the tunnel. They had to get to the tower.  
Suddenly, some people arrived and shot at them, so Nora dove under the water with Miles and then Bass following after, but not before Miles got shot in the same place he had been shot in the past during the war.  
Miles looked at Bass under the water, whom looked back at Miles. They didn't need words. Bass knew that Miles had been shot. They were that close. They were family and had saved one another's asses time and time again.

*Flashback*

It was a dark night during the war, as Miles and Sebastian sat behind a ditch side by side, the enemy shooting at them, them shooting back with rifles in hand. Despite the situation, they were in a good mood and shared a few laughs.  
Miles Matheson open fired at the enemy again, only to feel pain. Then he sat down again and looked at his best friend, hand to his wound.  
“Bass, you gotta go.”  
Miles took his hand from his wound and looked at the wound.  
Sebastian saw the wound and was scared for his best friend's life. He was calm on the outside though, as he spoke.  
“If you're dying, I'm dying with you.”  
They looked at one another, glad for one another's company. They were brothers and brothers looked out for each other.  
*end of flashback*

After the people had left, Nora and Bass surfaced the water. Bass then helped Miles to surface the water. They then swam towards the platform, and Nora was the first to get herself on the platform.  
Sebastian helped his friends, as he got himself on the platform, too. Then, when they were all there, Nora saw the wound and was afraid for him.  
Monroe had a hand on his friend's left arm to keep him steady.  
Nora went to Miles' side and looked at him.  
“Miles,” she said.  
“We need to go and find the others,” he said, though he felt weak.  
They each put an arm around him and he put his arms around their shoulders. Then they started slowly walking.

 

By the time they found the others and Rachel let them in, Miles was weak and tired.  
Monroe helped his friend lay down on his back on the floor and stayed at his right side, not wanting to leave him in his time of need. Then Charlie was knelt at her uncle's left side.  
“What happened?” she asked, looking at Monroe, obviously accusing him for her uncle's condition.  
“I didn't shoot him. Someone else did,” he assured her.  
Charlie Matheson gave him a look, saying that she wasn't sure if she believed him.  
“He's telling the truth,” Miles told her, as he looked up at her.  
She was silent, knowing Miles wouldn't lie to her, and looked between them both.  
Rachel Matheson came up to kneel down by her daughter.  
“You and Nora should go find the infirmary,” she told her daughter.  
Charlie looked down at her uncle.  
“Go,” he urged his niece. “Help Nora. Rachel is more useful here.”  
Charlie silently left with Nora and Aaron closed the door after them.  
Rachel knelt by Miles where Charlie had been a moment before.  
“Let me see,” she said, keeping her composure, though she was scared. She didn't want to lose her high school fling and brother-in-law.  
She took his hand from the wound and knew what had happened. The bullet had opened up his past wound.  
As he looked up at her, he could tell that she was scared and upset. She wasn't just scared for him and everyone else. She wasn't happy about their predicament. He knew her all too well.

*Flashback*

Younger Miles and Rachel were in the kitchen, younger Ben asleep on the couch in the living room.  
“He's going to be out all night,” she informed him.  
“Good. Let him sleep it off,” he replied.  
He and Rachel were inferring to Ben being drunk after drinking too much. It had been an accident. Ben had never been drunk before in his life until tonight.  
Miles caressed her cheek, as they looked at one another.  
“Miles,” she said, knowing what he was about to do, warning him.  
A moment later, he bent down and kissed her, and not knowing what possessed her to do it, kissed back. It was a sweet, passionate kiss. It was something they shouldn't have done.  
When they pulled away, they looked at one another. Then they promised one another to never tell Ben or anyone else. Then, not long afterward, Rachel and Ben got married and Miles and Bass went to fight in the war.

*end of flashback*

Bass looked between them, wondering what the hell they were sharing with that look. For once in his life, he was in the dark.  
While Charlie and Nora fetched what they needed from the infirmary, Rachel did what she could for Miles. She lost her husband. She didn't want to lose her husband's brother, too. Decides, he and Charlie were her only blood related family she had left.  
After Charlie and Nora returned, Charlie gave her mother what she needed to help Miles.  
“Thank you, Charlie.”  
Charlie went to stand silently a distance away. She then watched her mom take care of Miles.  
Soon, Miles was fine with his wound patched up.  
“Thanks, Rachel,” he said, as he got to his feet.  
“You're welcome,” she replied to him.  
They shared a look, showing that they were happy for one another's presence. Then they gave each other a small smile, showing that they were happy that they were both okay.


	11. The Dark Tower (5th revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere in S1 finale when Bass is being shot at, but a different version of it kind of. It's after Miles tells Bass to run when Miles rescues him from the Militia. Miles and Charlie find a wounded Bass. Can they help him? Will Bass live? Will Charlie help Miles save Bass? Read to find out what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from reading some Revolution fanfiction on fanfiction.net which were between awesome and touching and sad. This one is inspired from a fanfic I read where Bass got himself shot somehow and Miles had to try and save his best friend's life.

It was a beautiful day, as General Sebastian Monroe of the Monroe Militia Republic walked through some woods, trying to find somewhere to hide out at. He was running from his own men. They were shooting at him, which meant only one thing. Tom Neville had somehow forced them onto his side. Now his men saw Bass as the target; the enemy; the one to kill off next time they saw him. Now Bass was on his own. He didn't want to be a rebel, so he was alone. His best friend, Miles Matheson, former general of the Monroe Republic, also known as the Militia, probably still wanted him dead too. But it wasn't the same thing. Miles wanted him dead, because Bass was the one that had sent those men to the rebel camps; one of which Miles and the others had been at. Bass' men had shot and killed Danny and now Miles and, he guessed, Charlie Matheson too, wanted him dead for that. Technically speaking, Bass was the reason Danny was dead. Bass could try to convince them that it wasn't his fault, but he knew that would be useless against them. But something else made him think that Miles might've forgiven him. When Bass had been in trouble the night before with his men, Miles had cut him free and had told him to run. Miles had rescued him, instead of killing him. Maybe Miles didn't want him dead anymore. Bass sure as hell didn't want to kill Miles. Miles was his best friend. They could talk all they wanted about killing one another, but they were just words. They couldn't truly kill one another, because they had saved one another time and time again. They were brothers and they would look after one another, no matter how bad the other screwed up. They would always be brothers, and brothers stuck together. They were like family to one another, and probably always would be. The difference now though, was that Miles was a rebel and was getting close to his real family; his blood related family. There was barely room for Bass in Miles' life now, because Miles had his niece, Charlie Matheson, and Charlie's mother, Rachel Matheson, to look out for. Charlie and Rachel were the only blood related family that Miles had left.  
Bass continued in search of a place to stay, but all he could see were trees and green grass. There were no houses, nor buildings around. He had to do something, because if his men saw him, they would definitely shoot at him. Bass could be a goner before he could run from them, because they had power. They had helicopters, which made the Militia powerful. A powerful Militia with Tom Neville as their leader was horrifying and a nightmare to everyone. Bass personally knew that the only reason the Militia were after him would be because Tom sent the Militia to find and kill Bass. Tom probably would do the same thing with Miles and the other rebels too, once Bass was a goner. Tom was worst than Bass when it came to being leader of the Militia. Bass knew that power could get to your head to the point of doing things that you usually wouldn't do. When Bass had had power, he wanted Miles brought to him alive and if need be, he would kill Miles. But that was all in the past. Bass wasn't in any good position right now to kill anyone he disliked or didn't trust. The only thing that was on his mind was survival. He had to survive. He was determined to do so. He would survive for Miles' sake and for Emma's memory. Memories of Emma were all Bass had. Emma was dead and Bass didn't know where his son was, because he hadn't known he was a father until the night Emma told him that she had a son. She had told him in so many words that he was the father of her only child; their only son. Bass vowed that he would find his son someday and be the father that his son hadn't had in who knows how many years. He didn't know how old his son was, so he didn't even know where to begin. But first things first. He had to survive. Then he would take down Tom someday, take back what was rightfully his, and find his only son and be a father to him. That was his plan. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was a plan.  
The next day, Miles and Charlie were making their rounds in Philly. It was a beautiful, peaceful day so far. It was strange, because there weren't many of those days anymore. Most days were usually filled with loss, hardship, bloodshed, running, and people firing shots at one another or trying to escape from the Militia. Those were their days that they normally had. They stopped walking through the grass though, when they heard a noise.

 

Miles and Charlie looked at one another silently, before they slowly started towards the outer trees of some woods. There were bushes around a part of the area where the sound was coming from. It was like a rustling sound. And as they grew nearer, they heard and saw a helicopter flying overhead. Then it started shooting at them.  
A few minutes later, they ducked into the woods not far from where they heard the sound at, as the people in the helicopter continued to shoot. They were in cover though, so they figured they were out of range and weren't being shot at anymore. At the moment, they were safe.  
They stopped a distance away, when they saw General Sebastian Monroe sitting with his back against a tree, a hand to his left side.  
“Bass?” Miles said, as he started towards his best friend he had known since they were kids.  
Bass looked up to see Charlie and Miles there.  
“Miles,” he greeted, looking at his best friend.  
“What happened, Bass?” Miles asked, as he continued forwards.  
“Militia.”  
Miles knelt at his best friend's left side. He didn't know how long ago Bass had gotten himself shot in the left side, but Bass was weak. His friend needed help and he and Charlie were there. Miles wasn't going to leave his best friend for dead. He left Rachel for dead once upon a time. He wasn't going to do that same to his best friend. They were like brothers. They would do anything for one another.  
“Hang on, Bass.”  
Miles looked at his niece.  
“We should get him to the camp.”  
So together, as much as Charlie hated to be helping Bass, they helped him to the rebel camp they were all staying at.

 

A few hours later, Bass was okay with his wound patched up and taken care of. He felt like himself again, thanks to the help of Miles and Charlie. Bass had been right. Miles didn't want him dead after all. He wanted him alive.


	12. A Helping Hand (Charlie and Bass’ POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the S1 finale, but before S2E1. Charlie finds a hurt Bass. Will she care enough to help him? Read to find out what happens.

Charlie

It's a beautiful day in Philadelphia, as I walk down a gravel road. Miles and I have to deal with Nora's death. He deals by drinking, as usual. I deal by walking, which helps me think things though. That's why Miles is at the Rebel camp and not me.  
I stop in my tracks in the middle of the road, seeing black boots sticking out from behind a bush. My curiosity gets the best of me, so I go to investigate.

 

Once in the trees, I see the sight. There are a few dead Militia and the black boots and I saw belong to Monroe. I know what he has done in the past, but he's still Mile's best friend. Plus, he saved me back at the tower.  
I kneel down at his side and look down at him. He's hurt. His right side is wounded and bleeding. I feel for a pulse on the side of his neck and check his breathing. He's alive. I take my jacket off and use it to apply pressure to his side wound.  
“Monroe, it's Charlie. Can you hear me?” I call gently to him, as I look down at him.  
He groans.  
I scan for any other wounds on him, but there isn't any. That's a good thing, since the wound I find is deep. He was either shot or stabbed. He needs help and I'm the only help he has right now. I don't have everything I need, so I'll have to improvise.  
I take my jacket away to see the damage. When I do, I know it's a deep stab wound.  
Maggie taught me first-aid back at the village. That's how I know what to do and what to look for.  
I apply pressure to his wound with my jacket again.  
He lost a lot of blood before I came, and there's still a lot of blood. I need to stop the bleeding as quickly as possible. We're miles away from the closest hospital and the stream is in the middle of the woods here, though. And I won't leave him alone like this. Anything could happen.

Bass

When I slowly come to, I blurrily see Charlie at my side and feel pressure on my wound. I realize she's taking care of me.  
“Charlie?” I whisper.  
I'm weak and tired. I have to rest.  
“It's me,” she says. She then adds, “You have to stay awake and we have to get out of here.”  
A few minutes later, we start walking my slow pace, my arm weakly around her shoulders, her arm around me. I'm so weak, I can barely walk. I know it means I've lost a lot of blood.

 

What feels like an hour later, I blurrily see a camp in view. And as we enter it, my vision starts to go dim and gray.  
“Miles!” I hear Charlie yell, as I start to lose my vision.

Charlie

I see Miles drinking on a log and yell for him, as I try to hold Monroe up.  
Just as I almost lose my grip, Miles arrives at the other side of Monroe and helps me hold him up.  
“Miles?” he whispers.  
“It's me, Bass. I've got you.”  
A moment later, Monroe blacks out.

Bass

When I wake up, I'm in a Rebel camp in a room. My wound is bandaged and my shirt is on a small table not far from the bed I'm lying on.  
I slowly and painfully sit up in bed. When I do, I see that Charlie is asleep in a chair that's across the room She must be worried or cares or both, which is strange for Charlie, considering she has never cared about me; only Miles. Miles is the only one that has ever cared about me.  
I slowly get out of my bed and silently go over to the table and put my shirt on.  
I look at Charlie and see her wake up.  
She sees me.  
“You're awake,” she greets me.  
“I am,” I greet back. “I'm a fighter, Charlie,” I then add.  
So we all live as happily ever after as we can. After all, my men want me dead and I'm a rebel now.


	13. Close Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set between the S1 finale and S2E1. Bass sees Charlie running for her life from the Militia. Will he help her? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day. Sebastian Monroe, the former general of the Militia, was in the woods, when he heard a helicopter and gun shots.  
When he looked up and didn't see anything, he went to investigate.  
When he stopped at the tree line, he saw Charlie running for her life from the Militia that were in a helicopter. She was hurt, too. He knew he couldn't stand by and watch them take her down. She was Miles' niece. He told himself he was doing this for Miles, but he knew the truth.  
He ran from the shelter of the trees to run at her side, as he looked over his shoulder and shot at the Militia in the helicopter.  
As she ran, vision starting to grow dim, she saw Monroe at her side.  
“Monroe?” she questioned, before weakness overcame her.  
Bass took her arm to try and keep her from collapsing, the other hand still holding the gun.  
When the helicopter left, he put his gun away and knelt at her side, looking down at her.  
“Charlie,” he said.  
He gently put his right hand to the left side of her head where blood was from a wound. And as he did, he scanned the rest of her with his eyes. She had been shot in the right shoulder and both legs as far as he could see.  
“Hang in there,” he said.  
He took his hand away from her head and gently pulled her into his arms, before getting to his feet and carrying her with him back into the woods. He knew what to do. He had to find a river or stream, in order to help her.  
Charlie thought it was wrong for it to not be Miles that had found her, and strange that Monroe was helping her. She'd be fighting against him if she could right now. She wanted to know why Monroe had saved her life and what his plan was. She also, wanted to know why he had shot at his own men. Surely they wouldn't have done anything to Monroe. He was their general.

 

After a while, he finally found a stream.  
He layed her gently down by it and took his jacket off. He then ripped a piece from his shirt, before wetting it in the stream. He rung it, before pressing it gently to the side of her head on her wound, dabbing it gently.  
Charlie winced in pain and closed her eyes, when he put the piece of his white shirt to her wound. She didn't know Monroe could be so gentle and caring. Not very long ago, he had imprisoned Rachel, her mother, Danny, her brother, and herself. He had pulled a gun on all of them and had told Rachel to choose which of her children would die. Charlie, being the brave one and looking our for her younger brother, had spoken up and had told him to shoot her. Now he was taking care of her.  
She groaned in pain, as he continued to dab at her bleeding head wound.  
“It hurts,” he stated to her.  
He knew he couldn't tell her that he knew what it felt like, because that would be ling to her. He had never been wounded or hurt in the head. He had been shot in the guy before, though.  
“Why?” she asked softly.  
“What?” he asked, unsure of what she was asking him, as he started doing to her shoulder, as he had done to her head wound.  
“Why are you doing this?” she clarified for him.  
“Because it's the right thing for me to do,” he answered her.  
He finished with her shoulder and then moved onto her left and right leg.  
“Since when do you care about doing the right thing?” she asked him, as she slowly sat up.  
“I always have, Charlie.”  
“So, what? Bombing Rebel camps and killing people is the right thing now?” she exploded at him.  
“No, Charlie; It's not. What I did to the camps and those people wasn't right. I was just trying to keep everyone in line. After Miles left, it was hard. Everything was on my shoulders.” He stopped and go to his feet, as he said, “Let's just go.”  
She got to her feet, as he started slowly walking off. She then caught up with him and grabbed his arm, making him stop.  
“What’s going on? What do you mean was?”  
He looked at her.  
“Miles didn't tell you?”  
“Tell me what?”  
“I'm not the general anymore. I'm out on the run. My own men are shooting at me. I'm just Bass Monroe now. I have nothing left.”  
“So, if you're not the general of the Militia, who is?”  
“Tom Neville. IF they get even one chance to kill me, I'm dead. But what does it matter to you? Nobody cares about me, anymore. Miles said it himself. He and I aren't brothers, anymore. I'm nothing to him. Apparently, this is what I get for saving his life twice and trying to do the right thing.”  
As Charlie Matheson stood beside him and looked at him. She felt sorry for him. He was almost like Miles. He was an emotionally hurt guy.  
He started walking again and she followed suit at his side.  
“Miles didn't tell me anything about you. What little I know was from Nora.”  
She blinked to keep her composure.  
He looked at her.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Before the lights came back on, Nora died.”  
He was silent.  
He had known Nora almost as long as Miles. He had been fond of her. Now he was just hearing that Nora was dead.  
“I'm sorry,” he finally said.  
“It's not your fault. We were so close to the infirmary, too. I should probably thank you, though.”  
“For what?”  
“For saving me twice. You saved me at the tower. Then you saved me today from the Militia. Thank you, Sebastian.”  
“You're welcome. You can call me Bass, though. Everyone does.”

 

When the sun went down, they made camp in the woods. They gathered up some twigs and branches and Bass used his lighter to light them up. They then decided who should keep watch. And since Charlie had gotten pretty hurt that day, Bass decided to keep watch. 

 

Charlie woke up the next morning to see herself alone.   
“Bass?” she called.  
In the distance, she heard fighting and knew he had to be fighting the Militia. So she grabbed her sword and made a run for it towards the sounds of fighting.

 

When she arrived, she was right. He was fighting, but he wasn't as good as her Uncle Miles. Some Militia were dead on the ground, but there were still five he was fighting sword to sword with. She knew she had to help him, or he would be even worse off. She had lost so many along the way. She couldn't lose Bass. He was connected with Miles. He had even shown her kindness she hadn't known he possessed.  
Sebastian Monroe was trying his best to win, but it was one against five. And he was already hurt. He wasn't used to fighting alone or with a sword. He hadn't wanted to wake Charlie up, though. She needed the sleep.

 

With determination, he dropped his sword and pulled out his hand gun, seeing Charlie running towards the scene. He had to live for her. He had promised himself last night that he would get her back to Miles and Rachel. So, he pulled his gun out and began to shoot the three in front of him, while Charlie fought sword to sword with the other two. It was obvious to him that Miles had trained her a while back.  
Charlie took one down and ran to take down the last one, just as the last guy headed for him.  
“Behind you!” she yelled as the last guy pulled out a gun.  
Bass turned around, just as the guy shot at Charlie. He saw Charlie duck and knew she was fine. He then pulled his gun on the guy.  
“This is between you and me. Leave her alone,” he warned.  
“The famous Sebastian Monroe actually protecting Rachel's daughter. How quickly you turn.”  
Charlie watched a few minutes later, as the two men fought over the guy's gun. And as she did, she started towards them, a gun in her hand that Miles had given her a while back.  
Bass felt even more pain than before, as the gun went off. Then another shot was heard and the guy was dead not far from him.  
Charlie ran towards and knelt at his side, gun back in her jacket.  
“Bass.”  
She looked down at him to assess his wounds. She didn't know everything, but she knew some things. He mostly had slice wounds from swords, so it wasn't bad there. What she knew she had to take care of as quickly as she could was his side wound. So, she tore a piece from her shirt and used it to apply pressure.  
“Charlie,” he said, as he looked up at her. “You want to know me? I'll tell you a few things. When Miles and I were younger, we fought in the war side by side. That's the first time I saved his life. When Rachel and Ben started dating, Miles and I had a crush on her. But then I moved on to Emma. Before Emma was killed, she told me that night that I have a son somewhere. Miles and I were close. We forgave one another no matter how much the other screwed up. I saved Miles when we were both the general. We got bombed in a diner and Miles got hurt. Everything I've done, Charlie, was always for Miles.”  
“You don't have to say anything else, Bass.”

 

A few days later, he was himself again, wound taken care of, so they headed farther towards the Rebel camp.

 

Miles was making his rounds not far from the camp, when he saw Charlie. It relieved him that she was okay, but who he saw with her was unexpected.  
He started towards them.

 

Once they were in front of one another, he had to ask her, “What happened to you?”  
“He helped me out with some Militia,” she answered her uncle.  
He looked at his best friend.  
“Thanks, Bass.”  
“He's on our side now,” she informed him.  
“Good,” he said.  
“She saved me, too,” Bass added.  
“I guess we're good, then,” Miles said.  
The three of them then walked towards the Rebel camp.


	14. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E3 “Love Story.” What if Charlie and Bass were already there when the fight broke out? What if the Cuban men that said they were the U.S. Government hadn't come? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day, as Miles Matheson and Rachel Matheson fought against a bunch of bandits, both using a sword. Rachel wasn't good at sword fighting though, and Miles only had one good hand, which wasn't good enough for him.  
“Rachel? Rachel, hold on,” Miles pleaded, when one of the bandits put a sword through her close to her left shoulder. But with the bandits at such a large number, he couldn't help her until it was over with. And by that time, it could be too late to save her.  
Rachel staggered back, the pain growing. She felt light-headed, too. And then the world began to spin, as she saw Miles losing.  
Miles tried to win so he could help Rachel, but the bandit guy had a bar to his throat, and he couldn't do much with just one hand.

 

In an old-looking shed, Aaron Pittman stood in front of the girls with a bandit trying to get in.  
Suddenly, the bandit fell at the same time they heard gun shots.

 

When Bass and Charlie arrived, they saw the scene. They then looked at one another, before Bass raised the rifle and shot the guy that was trying to get to Aaron and the girls.  
“Check on them. I'll help the others,” he told her.  
He watched her go, before going in search of his best friend, Miles, and his once upon a time fling, Rachel.

 

Seeing the scene, Bass raised the rifle and shot the guy that was attacking Miles. Then, seeing Rachel, he rushed to her aid.  
“Bass?” she questioned.  
He caught her from losing her balance, keeping her on her feet.  
“It's me,” he told her. “Stay with me, Rachel. Come on. Fight. Rachel.”  
He sounded calm, but inside he wasn't. He didn't want to lose her. She was family. He cared about her a lot.  
Suddenly, she collapsed.  
He caught her from hitting the ground, before gently laying her down on the ground.  
“Rachel? Rachel, can you hear me? Rachel,” he said.  
He felt for a pulse on the side of her neck. She was still alive.  
“Stay with me, Rachel,” he begged.  
A moment later, he heard Charlie.  
“Mom!”  
She knelt at her side.  
“We need help,” he told her.  
“My grandfather is a doctor,” she informed him.  
“Go and get him,” Bass told her.  
Even though she didn't like being told what to do, she ran off to find him, doing as she was told.

 

When she came to, Rachel saw that she was in a bed with Charlie, Miles, and Bass there. They looked worried until they found that she would be okay. After that, they looked relieved, and it was as if they had all forgiven Bass for everything, since nobody was confronting him.  
In the end, everyone was alright. So they all lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, it was still the blackout.


	15. Patriot Games (1st revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E4 “Patriot Games,” when Bass saved Charlie's life from a few guys and the poison those guys put in her drink. Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Willoughby, Texas as Charlie Matheson leaned against a wall in a bar, a few guys watching her, as the poison they put in her drink started to work.   
Bass walked in, sword in hand, after tracking her down. He had tracked her down, because she had left him without him knowing until she was gone. But it wasn't hard to track her, since she was young and didn't know Bass like Miles did.   
The guys and Bass looked at each other, his sword to one of the guys' throat, before he finally spoke.   
“What did you do?”  
“What do you think? Poison,” the guy replied.   
Bass had half a mind to kill them for hurting her the way they had, but he didn't. He was trying to be better now that he was one, free from the Militia, and two, trying to change for the better and for Charlie.   
“I could kill you right here, but I won't. Go,” the former general said.   
The guys left without a word.   
Bass put his sword in its sheath and rushed to her aid.   
He knelt by her where she lay on her back, out cold, head to the left, looking like she was sweating, in which he understood.   
“Hang in there, Charlie,” he said, before gently pulling her into his arms and walking away with her. 

 

Once in the middle of the woods, he gently layed her down and made a fire, before leaving to go get what he needed to save her life from the poison. 

 

Upon returning with a flask that had what would save her, he knelt at her side and gently pulled her into his arms, before opening the flask and putting it to her lips, making it go down her throat to save her life.   
A few minutes later, he set the flask down and gently layed her back down on the ground. 

 

When she came to, she saw Monroe by a fire and felt a cool, wet wash cloth on her forehead.   
“Monroe?” she softly questioned.  
“You're awake. How do you feel?”  
“Why do you care?” she contradicted, starting to fully wake up.   
“I assume that means you're starting to feel better,” he said.   
He knelt by her and took the cloth off her forehead.   
She slowly sat up, before starting to get to her feet.  
Bass got to his feet and watched her closely, just in case she needed help.   
Charlie's vision blurred and she felt light-headed.   
When she swayed a little, he put a gentle hand on her arm just in case she lost her balance, and rested his other hand gently on the left side of her face.   
“Hey. Charlie,” he said.   
“What did you do to me?” she questioned him.   
“Nothing. There's still some poison inside you that those men gave you.”  
She started to black out.   
“Charlie, stay with me. Charlie,” Bass said.   
Bass knew he wasn't her uncle nor her blood related family, but he had told himself that he'd get her back to Miles as alive as she could be.   
He caught her, as she collapsed, before gently laying her down on the ground.   
“I'll get you back to your family. Just stay with me, kid,” he said, knowing he sounded a lot like Miles.   
Soon, he had the fire out and the bag packed and on his back.   
He gently picked her up in his arms and started walking briskly.   
He knew Miles couldn't be too far away now. Could he? He had to be close, because otherwise, Charlie wouldn't make it and Rachel would blame him for this, too. 

 

The next day, in the middle of the afternoon, Bass found a place with gates. He assumed Miles was there, considering the guards on top of the gates whom had rifles aimed at him.   
“Don't go any further!” one guard shouted so he could hear him.  
“Why are you here? What are you doing with her?” the other guard said so Bass could hear him.  
“I saved her all I could. She still needs help, though,” Bass said truthfully, loud enough for them to hear him.   
“Get Miles,” one guard said.   
The other guard obeyed.

 

Twenty minutes later, Miles had escorted Bass whom carried Charlie, to a room in a house where Eugene and Rachel Matheson were staying at, Rachel with them, demanding answers as usual.   
Bass gently layed her down on the bed in the room and then looked at Miles, before looking at Rachel, awaiting them to say something after the ten minute silence.   
“You need to leave,” Rachel demanded Bass.  
“Why should I?” Bass calmly asked her. “I just saved your daughter's life back there. The least you can do is let me stay.”  
“Calm down,” Miles said to her.  
“And why should I do that, Miles? Are you considering that we let this monster that killed Danny walk free in this town?” she demanded.  
“I know I can't undo or make up for what I've done, but I can at least be better now that I'm no longer who I was over the time span of ten years.”  
“And why should I even believe you?” she questioned.  
“Because despite everything you have all tried to do to me, I saved your daughter's life. You may not be able to forgive me, but I've forgiven you because I know that you've tried to kill me only for what I've done in the past. It wasn't my fault.”  
“Listen to him, Rachel,” Miles encouraged her. “I know him better than anyone else. He's telling the truth.”  
Rachel gave them an angry face and death glare, before angrily leaving the room and slamming the front door, walking out.   
Miles and Bass looked at each other.  
“You know It's not my fault. I didn't know you guys were there. I didn't know they'd kill him.”  
“I know, Bass.”

 

When Charlie came to again, she was in a bed back at her grandfather’s place in a room, Monroe and Miles standing not far from her, side by side. She was feeling like herself again, which she was glad about. Rachel was seated in a chair in a corner away from Miles and Bass, giving Bass a death glare pretty much.  
Charlie slowly sat up in bed.   
“Thanks,” Charlie said, looking at Monroe.   
“I told you I'd bring you back home to your family. I usually keep my word,” he replied.   
“What happened?” Charlie asked, looking at the three of them in the room.  
“I think you know,” Bass said to her.   
“What's going on?” she asked, looking between Rachel and Bass.   
“She's having a tantrum since I'm not leaving. She's famous for those, you know,” Bass told her. “I'll be around if you want or need me,” he added, before leaving the room, closing the door behind himself.   
“I'm glad you're okay. Now can he leave?” Rachel said to Charlie and then added that last part to Miles. “He doesn't belong here. He's a monster. He killed Danny.”  
“It wasn't exactly his fault. Plus, he did just save my life, so he's not exactly a monster,” Charlie said. “Just calm down, mom. He hasn't done anything to deserve this yet.”  
“She's right, you know,” Miles told Rachel.   
Charlie slowly got out of bed.  
“If you don't mind, I'll be going after Monroe while you throw a tantrum over nothing,” Charlie said to her mother, before leaving the room to go in search of him. 

 

Bass was seated on a bar stool having a shot glass of liquor, when Charlie sat down next to him.   
“You want to tell me why you saved my life back there? All I've ever done is try to kill you,” she said.   
“You want to know why, kid? Because no matter what, you're a part of my family. Miles' family is my family, since I consider Miles my family. Decides, I kind of deserved some people trying to kill me after everything. Not anymore, though. I'm good at killing, but I never liked doing it. And now that I'm no longer Monroe of the Militia, I'm trying to be a better guy. That's why, even though I would've loved to give those guys a piece of my mind, I didn't. I let them go.”  
“Well, thanks for saving my life, no matter why you did it. So, why does my mother hate you so much? What did you do to her?”   
“I didn't really do anything to her. I kept her prisoner at the Monroe headquarters to try and get her to tell me how to get the power back on, but she didn't do it. And then she went behind my back, so I put her in a cell with your brother. That's all I ever did to her. I never touched her or anything. I think for right now she just hates me, because she blames me for Danny's death,” he explained to her.   
“And Miles? After everything, why didn't he just get it over with?” she asked him.   
“Because Miles and I go way back to when we were kids. No matter how much the other screws up, we always forgive each other and move on. I think me saving your life is what finally got him to at least half way forgive me,” he replied to her.   
“You can stay if you want,” she said. “I think Miles is going to let you stay if you want. And we can ignore my mother and grandfather and all the rest.”  
“I'd love that, Charlie,” he replied.


	16. Patriot Games (2nd revised version; Bass’ POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E4 “Patriot Games,” when those guys poisoned Charlie's drink. This may be a little different and more in depth, thought, since it is in Bass' POV. What events will take place? Read to find out what happens.

It's a dark night as I walk amongst trees and bushes, making my way silently towards the road, as I go in search of Charlie Mathson, Miles' one and only niece. She was with me, but snuck off while I was asleep. I silently vowed to myself that I would protect her, so I must find her. IF anything happens to her, Miles and Rachel will kill me.

 

An hour later, I spot a bar up ahead. Thinking I can find some information as to where she went next, I head towards the bar.   
Once inside, I see that a few guys have been playing rough with her. They watch her with smug faces as she hits the floor. This makes me think that she had something to drink and they put something in it when she wasn't looking.   
I pull out my two swords and kill two of them easily, before pinning the last guy down on the bar with my swords.   
“What did you do to her?” I demand angrily.   
“Poisoned her drink,” he says with a fearful face. He's either afraid of me because of who I am, or afraid of what I'm going to do to him. I don't care. All I care about right now is saving Charlie's life. I then kill the guy and put my swords away, before rushing to her aid and kneeling beside her.   
“Charlie?” I call to her, one hand gently on the side of her face.  
When I don't get an answer, I take my hand away and gently pull her into my arms. I then carry her out of the bar and towards some trees and bushes where we can make camp without being spotted. We need to make camp where we won't be spotted so I can save her life. Depending on how much poison is in her system, it can kill her. I'm not going to let her die. She has a whole life ahead of her, unlike the rest of us. Plus, I'd rather die than let her die. No matter what, she's worth it. Decides, she's all Miles has left of blood related family if anything happens to Rachel.  
Once I arrive, I gently lay her down on the ground on her back, before leaving with my flask in hand to find a stream to get some water. That poison needs flushed out of her system as soon as possible.

 

When I return, I gently pull her into my arms and unscrew my flask with my free hand. I then put it to her lips, making it go down her throat, hoping she'll recover. She's a fighter like Miles and Rachel, but sometimes, even the strongest fall.   
Once the flask is empty, I set it down on the ground, before gently laying her back down on the ground.   
I look down at her and rest a gentle hand on the side of her face.   
“Stay with me, Charlie. Keep fighting,” I encourage her, not knowing if she can hear me.   
I get to my feet and set to work with making a fire for us.  
Afterward, I sit down on the ground not far from her, my back up against a tree, as I keep alert of any danger. I'm exhausted, but I must keep her safe for Miles, Rachel, and myself. They are her family and I care about her, even though I never have shown it. 

 

The next day that afternoon, she finally comes to after I've gotten a nap in.  
I watch her from where I'm seated on a campfire log, as she sits up and looks at me, seeing me.   
“Feeling better?” I ask her.   
“Since when do you care?” she counters.   
“You're Miles' family. I need to keep you alive for him, which I just did last night, and I will continue to do. I'm going to get you as safely as humanly possible, back home to Miles. To do that, you need to follow my lead, kid.”  
“I'm not a kid.”  
“Just don't do anything stupid and stay close by.”  
“Fine,” she says, not agreeing, but not disagreeing.   
I didn't tell her that I care about her, since I know that she would never believe me after everything she has been through, which she blames me for. Rachel does too, but Charlie and Rachel are different. Charlie would not shoot me on the spot like her mother, Rachel, would do as soon as she saw me. And unlike Rachel, Charlie would work with me to get what she knows she needs. But they are also the same. I see a lot of Miles and Rachel in Charlie, because of how tough and strong-willed she is. But the only thing I see Charlie as right now, is my family. She's Miles' family, which means she's my family too. Considering, a long time ago, before the blackout happened, I chose to make Miles my family. Thus, Charlie and Rachel are my family. 

 

After a while, she learns to finally trust me and we head for where Miles is staying at. I have no clue where he is staying at, so I let Charlie be in the lead unless something happens on our way there. The only thing I know is that Miles and Rachel are somewhere in Willoughby, Texas.


	17. Patriot Games (3rd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E “Patriot Games.” What if Rachel had left Willoughby to hunt down Bass? What if she was the one that Bass had to rescue from the bar? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Rachel Matheson sat on a bar stool in a bar in the middle of nowhere, having a few drinks. She figured she’d have a few drinks before continuing on her mission to find Monroe. She had some unfinished business with him. That, and Miles was right. They needed him so they could take down the Patriots once and for all. Right now, the Patriots were the issue. They were the threat at the moment. Not Monroe.  
After finishing her last shot glass, she started to get light-headed. That’s when she realized that one of the guys there had put something in her drink.   
She got off the chair and backed against a wall, as the guys looked at her.  
She didn’t know what their plans or intentions were, but she figured they were most likely very bad intentions indeed.  
Just as her vision went blurry and she slid down the wall, she saw Monroe walk in.  
“What did you do to her?” he asked one of the guys.   
“Poison,” one guy said.  
Then she saw Monroe take action, before she felt the floor on her back and closed her eyes. She could still hear everything that was happening around her, though. That’s when she realized that she was being saved my Monroe. Then, before she knew it, there was no sound of fighting and she heard him, as if he was right by her.   
“Rachel, can you hear me?” she heard him call to her.   
She wanted to let him know that she could hear him just fine, but she couldn’t.  
She felt a hand rest gently on the side of her face.  
“Stay with me, Rachel,” she heard him say, before she was finally plunged into darkness. 

 

Sebastian Monroe looked down at her worriedly. If anything happened to her, he wouldn’t forgive himself. He sure as hell could never face Miles and Charlie again. He had always loved her. He hadn’t even wanted her to lose Ben and Danny. Even though he didn’t know why she was here, he figured she was here to kill him. He didn’t care, though. She had to survive. He would always put the Mathesons before his own well-being. It didn’t matter how many times they tried to kill him. He saw them as the only family he had left.  
He gently picked her up in his arms and left to go find a stream so he could flush the poison out of her system. It had to be done or she’d most likely die.  
When she woke up, she felt like herself again. Then she realized that she was by a campfire. On the other side, she saw Monroe sitting on a log on the other side, where he was sharpening his knife.  
She sat up and looked at him, for once in a very long time, glad to be in his presence. After all, he had just saved her life from those monsters.   
He put his knife down and looked back at her.  
“Feeling belter?” he questioned her.  
“Yeah. Thanks,” she answered him. “How long was I out?”  
“Three days. You’re alive, which accounts for something. Why are you here, Rachel?”  
“We need you in Willoughby. We need to take down the Patriots. To do that, we need your help.”  
“Then we should get going.”  
It didn’t surprise her when he accepted, since she knew him very well. He never did like a competition.   
A few minutes later, they were headed to Willoughby, Texas in horse and buggy.


	18. Patriot Games (4th revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E “Patriot Games.” What if Bass and Rachel saved each other from the Patriots? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Willoughby, Texas as Sebastian Monroe, former general of the Militia, sat in front of a campfire, seated on a log, sharpening a knife, his sword on the ground in front of him.  
Suddenly, he heard a noise from a distance away. He then put out the fire, put his sword and knife where they belonged, and headed towards the direction of the sounds. 

 

Once there, he saw the scene. There were a couple Patriots that Rachel was trying to fight against. So, knowing he couldn’t let anything happen to her, he stepped out of the shadows and went into action.   
As he fought one of the Patriots with his sword, Rachel Matheson, Charlie’s mom and Miles’ former fling, fought the other Patriot. It wasn’t hard for Bass, but Rachel, on the other hand, wasn’t very good at fighting. She was much better at using a gun and was never taught how to sword fight.   
A few minutes later, once Bass had one Patriot dispatched, he took care of the other one.   
A moment later, after putting his sword away, he looked at her.   
“What the hell are you doing here? You’re supposed to be with Miles.”  
“Looking for you. We need your help.”  
She couldn’t believe that after everything, she was asking for his help with Patriots, as if they were helpless against them without Monroe. He killed her son. She shouldn’t be there talking to him, asking for his help. She should be ending him. She just hoped he’d agree and that Miles would understand and agree for him to help them.   
“The Patriots I assume?”  
“You know about them?”  
“Who doesn’t, Rachel? I’ll help you.”  
“You’re going to help us out of the goodness of your heart?”   
“Yes. Miles is my family and they’re the ones that bombed Philly. I watched it happen. They bombed our home and aren’t even taking responsibility for it. They may even start blaming someone else. They make the Militia look like insects as bad as they are.”  
As he spoke, she knew he was right. Ever since the Militia fell, he had been right. It was as if he was the Bass that they had all known and loved before the blackout fifteen years ago.   
“Let’s go then,” she said.   
And so they walked side by side silently, nothing much to say to each other. It was better that way, though. It didn’t make them argue and fight like cats and dogs. It kept the peace between them. 

 

It was a dismal night, as they walked side by side. It was still a long way back to Miles, but they’d live with each other the rest of the way. Silence was what kept them from trying to kill each other once way or another. It was the only sane thing left, considering what they could be or end up talking about, which would most likely get one another killed.   
They were on a gravel road, when he stopped, hearing something.   
Rachel stopped next to him.  
“What is it?” she asked.   
She wasn’t a good tracker and she sure as hell wasn’t like Miles or Monroe. Her daughter was the one that was more like Miles and Monroe than Rachel ever would be.   
A moment later, shots were fired at them.   
“Go for the trees. Now,” he ordered her to keep her from getting hurt, before he ducked behind some far away trees and snuck around to find out who were all shooting at them and how he could dispatch them.   
A moment later, he saw that they were Patriots, but only a few of them. He figured it would be easy to dispatch them on his own silently. He just hoped Rachel wouldn’t go and play hero.  
A few minutes later, they were all killed and Bass had taken two rifles and a couple knives off of the dead guys to better arm himself and Rachel. 

 

Once in the shelter of the trees and by a river, he set the weapons down and went in search of Rachel, but he didn’t call to her, in case there were more Patriots nearby. Though, if there were, he figured they’d had attacked by now. 

 

As soon as he saw her, he rushed towards and knelt by her, realizing she had been hit before she got to safety, but it was so dark, he hadn’t seen it. He knew that she was alive, though.   
Gently, he picked her up in his arms and headed over to the river where he had left the weapons at. He then gently layed her down by the river and grabbed a gun, before leaving to go get some transportation. 

 

When Rachel Matheson woke up, she was in the back of a buggy with a blanket on her. She felt weak after getting shot, but she knew it was a good thing that she was alive.   
“Bass?” she called softly, not sitting up, knowing it was best to just stay where she was.   
“Good afternoon,” he greeted her, not looking at her, as he continued to guide the two horses there were pulling the buggy. “Feeling better?”  
“What do you think I feel like?” she said back, but not mean like.   
He was silent, knowing it never felt good to get shot. 

 

Several days later, she was better and they continued their journey to the town Miles and Charlie were living at.


	19. Monroe To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2 when Bass and Charlie are on their way to Willoughby, Texas to the town. Charlie gets hurt. Can he save her this time around? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day in Willoughby, Texas as Sebastian Monroe and Charlie Matheson snuck around in an old abandoned railroad yard, Patriots standing guard by a train. Charlie had her crossbow ready, Bass ready to whip out one of his swords if need be.   
“Head for the roof,” Monroe told her, heading for an old abandoned looking building to get to the roof.  
For once, Charlie obeyed without arguing with Monroe, and headed for the old building to get to the roof, both being careful not to get spotted or caught by the Patriots. They had to hide from the Patriots, as to not get caught. After all, they were two of the most wanted people in Texas by the Patriots.   
When Bass was on the roof and Charlie was on a set of old railroad tracks, she ran to catch up with him. And as she did, she didn't pay attention to if the old tracks were sturdy or not.   
Suddenly, a part of it collapsed from under her and she tried to grab something to stop herself from falling into an unknown hole. She didn't even know how deep is was, but as she tried to grab something to stop herself from falling into the hole, she saw Monroe running towards her. She couldn't find anything though, and fell into the hole.   
Once Bass arrived by the hole, she had already fallen in. He could tell though, as he looked down into the hole, that it was an old underground railroad. So, he left to go find the tunnel entrance to help Charlie without the Patriots seeing him. 

 

A few hours later, after finding the entrance and locating her, he knelt down beside her.   
“Charlie, can you hear me? It's me,” he called to her, as he rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face.   
When she didn't awaken, he gently pulled her into his arms, knowing she would be okay, and left the tunnel to go find somewhere to camp for the night.

 

When she woke up, she was inside an old abandoned building with Monroe standing by the opened door, looking out at the night, clearly standing watch.   
She sat up.   
Hearing movement, he turned to look at her.   
“You're awake. Good. You're lucky, you know that?”   
“I don't know if I'm lucky, but since when do you care about me?”  
“I always have. I just don't show it. You're Miles' family, which means you're technically my family, too.”  
Even though she didn't quite trust him, he made sense. Now she understood why he had saved her twice already; once with her mom back in the tower and then when some men had poisoned her drink.


	20. The Patriot Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E7 “The Patriot Act.” What if Charlie and Rachel had seen Miles' arm with purple veins, too? What if Bass hadn't ran off to leave Aaron and his wife, Cynthia, on their own? What if Rachel, Miles, and Charlie were able to sneak out? What if Eugene hadn't helped the Patriots? Read to find out what happens.

Miles Matheson was inside the building with Rachel and Charlie, when he felt pain. He rolled up his sleeve with his good hand and there were purple veins on his arm that didn't look good.   
He winced from the pain.   
Charlie walked up to him in the room.   
“Miles?” she questioned. “Are you okay?”  
She saw his arm.   
“Miles.”  
“Don't worry about it,” he said to her. “I'll be fine.”  
“Are you sure? That doesn't look good,” she replied.   
Miles wasn't sure what to tell her, because he didn't want to lie to her, telling her it would go away, when he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that his veins on his arm were purple. He didn't know, since he wasn't a doctor and wasn't a professional when it came to things like these.   
Rachel Matheson heard them. She came over to see what they were talking about.   
When she saw his veins, she knew once they took her father with them, they'd have to check it out once they were safely out of town and far away from the patriots.   
“Miles,” was all she could say.   
Both mother and daughter looked at him, trying to figure out what to do for him, if anything. They didn't know what to do, much less if he'd be able to help them once they had a plan in motion.   
“Don't worry about me. Right now we need to get out of here,” Miles said, stating the obvious to them. 

 

Meanwhile, Bass was fighting in a field against some patriots, a sword in hand. And as he did, Aaron and Cynthia knelt down behind the boat to hide as to not be seen or caught. 

 

An hour later, everyone was able to meet Bass, Aaron, and Cynthia after secretly leaving the town undetected.   
Soon, the group headed away from the town to hide from the patriots. Right now, they couldn't do much on their own without the big guns.


	21. The Patriot Act (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E “The Patriot Act,” when they were all at the high school. What if Bass saved Rachel? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in the abandoned high school, as everyone fought against the Patriots. Miles was in a classroom behind a table that was on its side, as a shield from the Patriots’ gun fire, while Charlie was fighting against some Patriots in one of the hallways and Rachel was in a different hallway fighting against a Patriot.  
Sebastian Monroe used a hand gun to shoot Patriots, as he went down the hallways in search of Charlie and the others. Then he saw Rachel in trouble with a Patriot, so he shot him and went to her aid.   
He knelt in front of her and put his gun away, before looking at her where she sat with her back against the wall, hand to her right side wound.  
“Rachel,” he said with clear concern, realizing that she was hurt and he was the only there right now that could actually help her.  
“Monroe,” was all she could think to say back.  
A moment later, everything went blurry and dim for her.  
“Rachel, stay with me,” he said, a gentle hand on the right side of her face.   
As she looked at him, she didn’t understand why he would even care about her after everything that he’d done to her family.   
Bass saw a few Patriots coming around the corner and knew he had to get them both out of sight.   
Gently, he pulled her into his arms and picked her up, before walking off and looking for a room he could hide them in. Luckily, the first room that was unlocked was what used to be the Nurse’s office. So, he closed the door behind them and gently layed her down on an old bed that had been long abandoned. He then went to the door and used a wooden chair to put under the doorknob so nobody would get in.   
When she woke up, she was on a bed in a room where Bass was standing by the door, looking out the glass window for any danger. And feeling like herself, she realized that he had taken care of her. He hadn’t just left her there to die.   
She slowly sat up and looked at him.   
He looked at her.  
“You’re awake.”  
“Thanks,” was all she could think to say to him after what he had done for her tonight.   
“You’re welcome. If you’re feeling better, we need to go find Miles and Charlie.”  
She got to her feet, knowing he was right. She wanted to find them too, anyways. They were her family, though Charlie didn’t exactly like her very much. Their relationship wasn’t exactly rekindled just yet. Not after she realized that her mom was alive after all those years and what her mom had done. Charlie still hated her and Rachel didn’t blame her. If their places were in reverse, Rachel would hate her too for everything she had done.   
Bass took the chair away from the door and opened the door, before handing Rachel a rifle, which she took. He then took out his own gun and they headed out to go find the others.

 

When they found Miles and Charlie, they were in a classroom with burnt up Patriots by the door.   
They walked in.   
Everyone looked at the burnt Patriots and then at each other.   
“What the hell just happened?” Miles questioned.   
“Aaron,” Rachel said.   
Bass and the others knew that she was right. He had burnt them to a crisp.  
“We have to find him,” Charlie said.   
So, they headed out of the school in search of him.


	22. Everyone Says I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in and after S2E2 “Everyone Says I Love You,” as well as before the next episode. What if they were able to help Miles in time? Will he make it to see another day? What if Charlie got hurt? Will she live? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Willoughby, Texas in a school, as Charlie and Bass in a classroom, watched a few patriots burn and then die in flames. Then they looked at each other, realizing that it had been Aaron whom had done it.   
“Let's go,” Bass said, before getting to his feet.   
Charlie sat, back against a makeshift wall, gun abandoned and at her side laying on the floor, arm around her lower stomach, hand to her side, vision blurry.   
Bass, seeing she was hurt, knelt down in front of her.  
He took her hand away from her wound to see how bad it was. He then took his jacket off and used it for her wound, applying it to her wound and tying it around her waist. And as he did, he saw that she was just barely conscious.   
He rested gentle hands on either side of her head.  
“Charlie, stay with me. I'm going to get you to your mother and Miles. Hang on for me,” he said, promising her that he would do everything he could to get her to her family and taken care of.   
As he gently pulled her into his arms, she wrapped hers weakly around his neck and rested her head on his left shoulder, before closing her eyes.   
As he walked down halls with her in his arms, he called for Rachel and Miles, not caring if it looked stupid or not.

 

Meanwhile, in a classroom, Rachel and Miles were looking at each other.   
“What the hell is going on?” Miles questioned her.   
“It has to be Aaron,” Rachel answered him.  
Miles sat against a fallen table.  
“Rachel, I have to tell you something.”  
He rolled up his sleeve.   
“Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you,” Rachel said, seeing his infected hand and arm.   
“No. Your father could've helped me. Not you. Let's be honest, Rachel. You wouldn't really know what to do to help me.”  
Just then, Bass walked in with Charlie in his arms.   
“Bass,” Miles said.   
“What happened?” Rachel said with an accusing look.  
“Patriots were shooting at us. I didn't know she got hit until after they were put on fire.”  
Rachel grabbed a gun from the floor.   
“I'll go find Aaron and Cynthia and get rid of the rest of the Patriots.”  
Bass gently layed Charlie down not far from Miles, before looking at his best friend.   
“How are you doing?”  
“What do you think, Bass?”  
“You're right. Sorry I asked.”  
Bass looked down at Charlie.   
It wasn't long before they found Eugene and got Miles and Charlie taken care of, and found Aaron and Cynthia. So, everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, they were on the run; this time from the Patriots.


	23. Exposition Boulevard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E “Exposition Boulevard.” What if Bass had to save Charlie when the building that was getting hit by gunfire started collapsing? Will Charlie be okay? Will Bass save her in time? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night in Willoughby, Texas as everyone fired at Tom, Jason, and Ed. The place was filled with the sound of gun fire and fighting.   
While Miles, Rachel, and Eugene fired, Bass and Tom were going at it. Then Bass saw the building that Charlie was in was crumbling. And as soon as he did, he knocked Tom to the ground and ran towards it to go save her life if need be. 

 

When he arrived inside, everything was collapsing.  
“Charlie!” he called, as he searched around for her.   
A few minutes later, he saw her and rushed to her side, getting some fallen wood off her. He then gently picked her up in his arms and left the building, as the building continued to collapse.   
Once he was a ways away, he gently layed her down on the ground on her back. He then rested a gentle hand on the right side of her face.   
“Charlie, it’s me. Can you hear me? You need to wake up,” he said.   
A few minutes later, she slowly woke up to see him there.   
He was relieved when she woke up, knowing she’d be okay.   
“You’re awake,” he greeted.   
He took his hand away and helped her up.   
As they went for cover from gun shots, he was glad she was okay. He could tell everyone that he didn’t care about her, but in truth, he did care about her.


	24. Things Happen (1st revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E “S*** Happens.” What if they didn’t end it the way they did? Here’s my take on how it could have gone if they hadn’t ended that episode right when he got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I renamed the title, since I don’t like cuss words and the “s” word they named the actual episode last Wednesday is a cuss word in my book.

It was a beautiful day, as Miles slowly made his way out of the deep hole that had once been a basement of some sort, determined to not just lie down and die like an old dog. He was going to live for Charlie and Rachel. They were all he had left of blood related family. And even though it looked like he probably wouldn’t make it, he and Bass both knew that Miles always made it out, no matter what condition he was in. Hell, he’d had a lot worse than this. Though, he had never lost so much blood before. And he had been down in that hole for almost three days. He didn’t know how long he would even last on his own out here; especially, with Patriots snooping around where they shouldn’t be.   
Finally, after what felt like thirty minutes, he made it out and limped towards where he had gone earlier. He needed help, so it was best that he went the same way he had gone, as long as he could make it far enough. His family and friends were bound to be looking for him by now, if they hadn’t started two days ago.

 

Meanwhile, Rachel was looking around at some bodies of what looked to be Texans, when Bass came to join her, knowing more than her by just looking.   
“Looks like he took out about six of them, before he emptied his clip.”  
Rachel looked at him.  
“I thought we were splitting up.”  
“I ran into a dead end,” he informed her. He then added, “He would’ve gone to higher ground. There’s more cover. Come on.”

 

Once they arrived at higher ground which looked to be like a cemetery of some sort, they found his coat which Rachel found to have a lot of blood. Then, a moment later, they found Miles on the ground.  
Rachel and Bass both rushed to him and knelt down on either side of him.   
“He’s lost a lot of blood, Bass,” she informed him.  
“Tell me what we need and I’ll go get it for you,” he told her, in which she told him and he did so as quickly as he could, while Rachel did what she could to keep him alive. 

 

An hour later, he finally returned with what she needed to help him and he gave the stuff to her.   
While she took care of Miles, Bass stayed guard hoping that Miles would be okay. Rachel had said that he had lost a lot of blood. Miles always pulled through, Bass knew, but he didn’t know when one day he would stop. He hoped that day would never come. Without Miles, Bass didn’t have any family left. Besides, if Miles died, it would be Bass responsibility to look after Rachel and Charlie and he didn’t know if he wanted to do that. Sure, he’d save Charlie if need be; he’d done it before and he’d do it a million times; but Rachel? He didn’t even know what he felt about her anymore. He knew Rachel hated him and she had tried to kill him more than once, but even Rachel knew that they needed Bass to help them fight the Patriots. But after that, what would happen then? Would Rachel go back to trying to kill Bass? There were so many things on his mind that he didn’t know where to go next some days. 

 

After a couple days, Rachel and Bass knew that Miles would survive. So the three of them went to go find Charlie so they could head back to camp.


	25. Things Happen (2nd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E_ “S*** Happen.” What if it had been an actual hole, instead of an old basement Miles had fallen in? What if he was in worse condition than he was in the show? What if that board or whatever hadn’t fallen on top of the hole? What if Rachel had found Miles on her own when the three of them split up to go find him? Will she be able to get to him in time, or will she get hurt trying to get to him to help him out? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day, as Miles walked through the cemetery in search of anything to help stop his bleeding wound after that fight with that Texan. Bass had been right all along. They should have just killed them all, instead of trying to talk to them. He wouldn’t be in this situation if he had listened to Bass.  
Suddenly, just as he stepped onto some wooden boards, they gave way with his weight and he fell through with debris and wood going with him down into the hole. Then everything went black for him. 

 

Bass, Rachel, and Charlie stopped walking, Charlie on Bass’ right and Rachel on his left.   
“So, genius, which way did they go?” he questioned Charlie.  
“I don’t know,” she replied.   
He looked at her.   
“You’re a tracker.”  
“Yeah, but I can’t track on pavement.”  
“Okay. So, you’re good, but not that good.” He looked in both directions of the road. “Let’s split up. Everyone take a road,” he said. 

 

After what felt like half an hour, Rachel found a cemetery with what looked like a hole in the ground, so she went to investigate, only to see that that was where Miles was.   
“Miles!” she yelled down into the hole, hoping it would wake him up. She didn’t have much choice though, when it didn’t wake him up. She had to get down there; preferably without getting herself hurt. She couldn’t help him if they were both hurt. She needed a plan and fast. She didn’t know how long he had been down there or what condition he was in. 

 

After a while, Bass found a dead end, so he went back and found some higher ground. He figured that’s where he would’ve gone after finding that Miles had killed six out of the seven Texans before emptying his clip. And when he found a cemetery and saw a hole in the ground, he cautiously approached.   
When he got there, he found that Miles was there and Rachel had somehow managed to get down there with him and was trying to get some pieces of woods off him to find out what condition he was in.   
“You couldn’t have come found one of us first before getting into an unsteady hole in the ground?” he commented to her, before saying, “How bad is it?”  
She looked up at him.  
“I don’t know yet. I don’t the whole thing to collapse on us, but I have to find out.”  
“Be careful, Rachel.”  
She looked at him, before going back to work. And after a little more effort, she got a final long piece of wood off him and was able to see the damage.   
She looked up at him.  
“He’s losing a lot of blood. We have to get him out of here.”  
“If you can get him close enough, I can pull him out,” he told her.  
He didn’t dare try climbing down there with them, because of how unsteady all of that debris was looking. One wrong move and someone could get hurt.   
Once she had done what he had advised, he grabbed his best friend under the arms and easily dragged him out of that hole and layed him down on the ground a ways away from it. Rachel then told him what he needed to do to take care of his wound and how to do it.

 

While he took care of Miles, Rachel tried to figure out how the hell she was going to get out without causing anything to cave-in. She had to get out of there and try to get out alive. She knew she probably wouldn’t be getting out of the hole unscathed, though. Bass was right. She should’ve just gone to go get Bass or Charlie once she had found him, but they weren’t seeing eye to eye, so she hadn’t done that.   
Once he was finished taking care of Miles’ wound which had pretty much finished bleeding, he went back over to the hole, which was when he saw that she was half way there. She was using the sturdy built pieces of wood to climb out of the hole, using them as foot holes, as if she was rock climbing almost.  
Suddenly, pieces of wood and debris started to collapse, which made Rachel start to lose her grip. So, not wanting anything to happen to her, he tried to reach down to grab her to stop her.   
“Rachel!” he yelled, as he did so.   
She tried to reach him, but everything was happening so fast that she couldn’t. And then she fell down into the hole along with the fallen pieces of wood, cement, and debris.  
“Rachel!” he yelled, on edge now. If only she hadn’t been so stupid as to not go find help, this wouldn’t be happening.   
Without hesitation, he carefully slid down the dirty bank into the hole towards where she lay.   
He knelt at her left right side.  
“Hey, Rach?” he said gently.  
He rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face.  
She groaned, obviously just barely conscious.   
“Stay with me. I’m gonna get you out of here. I promise. You’re going to be okay,” he assured her, though he didn’t know what the damage was, if any.   
He took his hand away and carefully started to remove the pieces of wood from on top of her. Then after that was done, he gently and carefully pulled her into his arms and carefully made his way, with some difficulty, back to the top, where Charlie, whom had found them, helped him. He then told her what had happened, before he gently layed her down on the ground.   
“Charlie, go find a horse and wagon,” he told her, which she obeyed.   
He looked down at Rachel and then looked over at Miles. They were all having pretty bad days.   
A few minutes later, after she found a horse and wagon, Bass helped her get Miles in one, before Bass got in the back with an unconscious Rachel.   
Stay with me, Rach. You’re a fighter. Keep fighting, he thought, unsure of what condition she was actually in. 

 

A few days later, Miles was himself and Rachel was awake and slowly healing. So, everyone was as okay as they were bound to be.


	26. Things Happen (3rd revised version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S2E “S*** Happens.” What if Bass was the one that the wood collapsed underneath, instead of Miles? What if it was just Rachel that had gone to look for him? Will he be found in time? Will Rachel be able to save his life? Read to find out what happens.

It was a beautiful day, as Rachel went in search of Sebastian Monroe. Why she had volunteered to do so was beyond her own sanity, but the camp needed someone like Miles there and Charlie needed to stay there to watch Connor and the twenty men that Duncan had given Bass to fight against the Patriots.   
She stopped when she reached a cemetery, seeing that something had caved in and made a hole in the ground, so she went to investigate, only to see that Bass was down there, debris and piece of wood on top of him. It looked like he was out cold, so she didn’t think calling to him would wake him up. So, she carefully made her way into the hole and started to get the pieces of wood off him.   
Afterward, she knelt down beside him and realized that he was hurt and had lost a lot of blood.   
“Bass?” she called to him. “Bass.” She knew she had to wake him up or he may not make it. She gently patted the right side of his face, trying to wake him up. She needed his help in getting him out of this hole, before it was too late to help him.   
Feeling a hand on the left side of his face, he came to.   
“Rachel?” he questioned, and then remembered what had happened.   
“We gotta get you out of here,” she told him, before getting him to his feet and helping him walk and head out of the hole. Then, once in the cover of some trees, she had him to lay down while she went to get some things that she’d need to take care of him. 

 

Half an hour later, she had his wound all taken care of, but knew that she needed to get him to her father to replace the blood loss he had received. So, she found a wagon and horses, got him into the back, and raced back towards the camp.

 

An hour later, everyone knew that Bass would be okay after Dr. Porter took care of Bass’ wound.


	27. United We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in my S3E1 version, since they quit at S2. Will Connor return to Bass? What will happen next? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of S3E1, since they decided not to go on with a S3 because of a certain amount of ratings. I hope you enjoy.

Previously on Revolution

Tom pointed his gun at Charlie, so Miles stepped in front of her to keep her safe.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” Miles asked.   
“She killed my son.”  
“What are you talking about? Charlie didn’t kill Jason. The patriots did.”  
“Get out of the way, Miles.”  
“Come on, Tom; get on the train,” Bass said.   
Tom ignored the former Militia General.  
“No. No way,” Miles said to Tom.   
“So help me, if you don’t get out of the way, I’ll shoot you, too,” Tom said to Miles.   
Bass pointed his gun at Tom.   
“I said get on the train, Tom.”  
Tom gave a chuckle.   
“All this just to protect your precious Miles.”  
Bass had enough, so he knocked him out.   
Connor stood a way behind his father.  
Everyone put their guns away and Miles went over to the train to check it out, only to realize Something.  
“It’s empty,” he informed them.  
“So where’s the gas?” Bass questioned.   
After some speculation, they realized that it was at the courthouse where a whole town was at. So, they got on the buggy and Bass tried to get his son to go with him, but he wouldn’t, saying, “I’m not going on a suicide mission with you.” So, they road away as fast as they could get the horses to go. 

 

Once inside, Miles fired shots at the ceiling with a gun, saying, “Run, you idiots!”  
As everyone raced out, Eugene and Charlie and Bass and Rachel found the barrels of mustard gas, along with the dead girl Eugene had so dearly loved. They were able to take care of it and met at a house where they made the decision to kidnap the president. 

 

When they had him and were getting surrounded by Patriots, Miles trusted him, telling Bass to take the president and meet at the house. He did, but stopped at a wooden shed first.   
When he had the president in the shed, still tied up and gagged, and Bass was getting the president some water, he had a run in with Connor who told him to choose Miles or his and Tom’s side. Tom was out there, ready to shoot if Bass chose Miles’ side. He did choose Miles and ran into the shed to get the president, and then out the back door before barricading the back door. Then, once Tom and Connor were inside, he did the same with the front door.   
Bass eventually made it to Rachel, Miles, Charlie, and the others with him and the president was found out.   
Not long after, the nano started choosing people that would be willing to help it, including the president and Tom. 

Present Day

It was a beautiful day in Texas, as Miles Matheson drove the buggy back to the house, Rachel seated beside him. Aaron, Priscilla, Eugene, Charlie, and Bass were in the back. Everyone was silent, nothing to really say after recent events that had taken place. They didn't want to break the silence, anyway. They had to be alert in case the patriots or rangers came after them, though they doubted it. The patriots were taking care of the so-called president. Plus, they hadn’t seen or heard the Texas Rangers since Willoughby, Texas. For Bass, he saw all of this as a good thing. It meant less competition for him, once he got enough men to make another Monroe Republic. It would be different this time, though. He’d have his son, Connor, at his side once Connor realized how wrong it was to be working with Tom Neville. Maybe Miles and the other Mathesons would join him. That is, if he was lucky enough. Right now though, Miles and Connor were the only ones that knew that Bass wanted to bring back the Republic, also known as the Militia. 

 

When night fell, they made it back to the house that they had started to call home. Everyone was ready for a good night’s sleep, except for Sebastian Monroe. So, while everyone was asleep, Sebastian stood on the front porch and looked into the distance in silence. He had to stay, but he was torn. He wanted his son back with him. Connor couldn’t abandon his father, right? They had just become a team. They couldn’t be on two different sides. Bass didn’t think he could accept or stand that. 

 

Meanwhile, Tom and Connor were still in the shed, the nano showing itself as Tom’s wife to just Tom, saying it had plans for him.   
“What kind of plans?” he asked, thinking it was her spirit. He didn’t know about the nano.   
Connor looked at him, wondering what was going on. He couldn’t see what Tom was seeing and talking to, so he was wondering if Tom was starting to go crazy or something. So, when he was finally able to get out of the shed, he left Tom there alone. He left Tom and went on his own to who knew where to. He didn’t know where he was going. He just knew that something was telling him to get out of there. 

 

The next day, while Charlie and Bass were getting some water, since it was getting hotter outside, they heard the sound of fighting from a distance.   
They stopped and headed towards it, Charlie with her crossbow ready, both being as silent as possible, not knowing what was going on or what they were going to possibly step into.   
When they saw Connor sword fighting with a few patriots with some difficulty, they came out into the open and helped him out without an issue. Then, after it was over with, they looked at Connor, Bass’ sword away and Charlie’s crossbow aimed at the ground.   
“What are you doing here? I thought you left ,” Charlie said.   
“Not for long,” he answered her.   
“You came back. Where’s Tom?” Bass said.   
“Probably still in the shed you locked us in, talking to himself.”  
“It was for your own good. You’re the one that made me choose between them or you two. You let Tom try to kill me. Miles was trusting me. I couldn’t let him down,” Bass replied.   
“What do you mean talking to himself?” Charlie questioned Connor.  
“What was he talking about?” Bass asked his son.   
“Something about big plans. I figured he was going crazy, so I didn’t want to stick around to find out.”  
Bass and Charlie gave each other a look, which said it all. In that moment, they knew what Aaron had told all of them was true. The nano was recruiting people that would help it make a new kind of species of human.  
“What?” Connor asked them, seeing the look they shared.   
“There’s something you need to know,” Bass said.   
“There’s something called a nano. It wants to make a new kind of human and we don’t know how to stop it,” Charlie informed Connor.   
So, as the sun sunk down, the three of them headed for the house.


End file.
